


Bring Him Home

by Realdian



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: 和你用同一个称号真是严重影响了我做英雄的前途。
Kudos: 3





	Bring Him Home

**Author's Note:**

> -双鹰相声日常友情向 贼短了  
> -ooc预警 我对医疗一窍不通，全都瞎写

“你房间真乱。”凯特跨过丢在地上的一次性纸杯，一个摔碎的咖啡壶，新的咖啡壶的包装盒，没卷好的干净绷带、带血迹的绷带，空的酒精瓶，走到正在沙发上腐烂的人面前。此处的腐烂不只是一种精神状态，在生理层面上也有所体现。   
“我的伤口好像感染了，腿上那个。”   
“你应该早点告诉我的，你从前不都会自己料理自己的吗？噢，你也没有别人可说了。”   
“我只是不想让波比看见我这样……”   
“挣扎着、痛苦着，放弃着的这副样子？你真的很差劲克林特，就该让他们把你抓走，我再也不急着去帮你了，这次我陪上一颗牙，”凯特夸张地敲了敲一颗牙齿，“假货。都过去两个星期了，你的腿不见好反而恶化了，这是种报应。”   
“那是因为我可怜又孤独，而且我并不是他妈的威尔逊。”   
“随便你怎么说。快点把纱布拿了，让我看看。为什么每次我拼上命把半死的你拖回家，你总是会不安稳地复发？”   
“注意用词小朋友，也没有几次，某种意义上，我现在依然是你的导师和监护人。”   
“和你用同一个称号真是严重影响了我做英雄的前途。”凯特开始给他涂药，“你不能只用酒精，这么深的伤口必须用点抗生素。”   
“好吧——你刚刚是直接走进我的屋子了吗？我没锁门？”   
“我配了一把你的房门钥匙。”她开始缠绷带。   
“我从没给你过房门钥匙。”   
“我偷的，当然配完我就放回原处了。”   
“你偷我的钥匙——”   
“对。我偷你的钥匙，我是姓毕肖普，但我早就不是傻丫头凯瑟琳了，况且我有个马戏团出身的导师，我当然会偷，并且小小骄傲地精于此道。”   
“这种时候你又承认了。”   
凯特结束了换药，开始收拾屋子。“你为什么不能把垃圾准确无误地投到垃圾桶里，神射手？”   
“当你左手断了两根指骨，裹着夹板，右臂吊在胸前时，你也没法投准。”   
“我差点忘了我是为了这个才不得不去救你的，”凯特仔细打量着他，“你连弓都拉不开，这次大概是最惨的一次了？比起那次愚蠢的脱衣舞俱乐部？还是你哥哥伤得致死而你倒在地上教人打聋了耳朵？没有我赶回来，你和你的红发妞就死透了。”   
“难分高下。但我哥哥让我回想起我的纯真年代，所以更糟糕些。”克林特拿起咖啡壶往嘴里倒。“你要来点吗？”   
“省省吧。”   
“凯特，我不得不说，虽然很多时候我把你当小孩儿看，不过现在你可是棒极了，敬你这个关心中年离异英雄的小女孩一杯。”克林特把咖啡壶高举，“感激我们一起出的每一次任务——不论它们有多傻或多伟大——谢谢你，鹰眼。”   
“也谢谢你，鹰眼。”凯特在另一张沙发上坐下，让自己舒服地陷在里面，“你有买什么好碟片吗？让我打发一下这个下午？”她并不会说自己为何道谢，这在他们之间更像一种默契或别的什么，她也喜欢把自己一次又一次的赴汤蹈火归结为真挚而伟大的友情和牺牲精神。不过克林特并不知道的是她是为了凯蒂——过去那个脆弱笨拙的新手英雄，那时候他们管自己叫少年复仇者，他同她第一次见面就赢走了她的——他的弓，随后却任着她偷走，在她跌入压力同恐惧的深渊时拉她上岸。从来都是克林特带凯特到了一个真正像家的住所并教导她、鼓励她，她当然要在战斗后救助受伤更重的他，洗去血污，为之祈祷。凯特相信他也会为她这么做的。

**Author's Note:**

> 很短很短。两位鹰的性格都很难抓。我道歉。  
> 日常许愿鹰鹰能够快乐的过日子养狗。
> 
> 实际上是鹰眼群里很久之前的联文。看到有老师放出来了，我也就放出，拖了巨大的后腿。


End file.
